Motor vehicles, including trucks and the like, have a battery, and attaching the terminals thereof to the electrical components of the vehicle are cables which are made of stranded wires covered by an insulating material. Clamps are provided along the length of the cable to prevent movement of the cable relative to the frame of the vehicle which can occur from the vibration of the motor while it is running or from shock to the vehicle as it passes over rough terrain. Movement of the cable can cause it to come in contact with undesirable portions of the vehicle which are subject to intense heat, as for example exhaust ports, or portions having moving parts, as for example fan belts. Furthermore, movement of the cable can result in internal friction within the cable. Contact with undesirable portions of the vehicle, or internal friction in the cable can result in the ultimate failure of the cable.
Previously, such cables have been attached to portions of the frame of a vehicle by clamps consisting of a metallic strip a portion of which is wrapped around the circumference of the cable, and another portion of which extends perpendicularly away from the length of the cable and has a transverse hole therein such that the strip and therefore the cable may be attached to the frame of the vehicle by a bolt. Such clamps, however, over a long period of time, tend to cut through the elastomeric cover surrounding the cable as a result of the vibrations sustained within the engine compartment of a vehicle. The cable may also slip longitudinally within the metal strap, thereby causing wear and,,removal of the surface of the insulating cover surrounding the cable. As a result a short circuit may occur allowing current to flow from the stranded wires of the cable to the metal strap of the clamp, and then to the vehicle frame. Such a failure of the cable may result in the failure of the entire electrical system of the motor vehicle.
To reduce the cutting effect of the edges of a metallic strap, it has been the practice to enclose the metal strap in an elastomeric material. Nonetheless, it has been found that the edges of a metal strap can, over a period of time, cut through both the elastomeric material surrounding the strap, and the cover of an insulated cable, and result in the failure of the cable.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp for attaching a mid-section of a cable to a portion of the frame of a vehicle, such as a bulkhead or the like, without providing for a strap of metal to surround the cable. Furthermore, it is an intent of the present invention to provide a cable clamp which will securely attach to the non-conductive cover surrounding the cable so as to prevent longitudinal movement of the cable relative to the clamp.